The 25th Birthday Surprise
by nightnovice
Summary: Summary: Rory has returned stateside after a harrowing tour of the Middle East, she has a story to tell and a big reveal. [Rory and Colin] Disclaimer: I don't own them; they just make for great story prompts. Also this is fiction, so any allusion to any law is also purely fictional, just a plot device. Thank you for reading – enjoy!


Summary: Rory has returned stateside after a harrowing tour of the Middle East, she has a story to tell and a big reveal. [Rory and Colin]

Disclaimer: I don't own them; they just make for great story prompts. Also this is fiction, so any allusion to any law is also purely fictional, just a plot device. Thank you for reading – enjoy!

 **The 25** **th** **Birthday Surprise**

Rory Gilmore stands graciously at her 25th birthday celebration. In her speech she thanks her grandparents, parents and friends for the accolade – it was truly a surprise, having just received her first Pulitzer nomination she had not expected such a delightful exchange and meeting of old friends. She expresses her wonder and gratitude for all of there support and well wishes upon her return to main-street news. He has only just entered hearing the thunderous applause, he doesn't see her at first, they had become "foxhole" friends – he saved her bacon and she wrote about it. After one particularly harrowing week things changed, she needed his true protection. In that country it meant a brother, he is 2 so nope he can't protect her so a husband was the only answer. If she had no protector/husband she would be brought up on any number of charges of morality violation, serious stuff over there. He did what he promised he protected her, he married her. She thought it was an obligation, he knew it was because all these years it was only her he had ever loved. She loved him too, she was just afraid to let him know. After some time together they confessed this to one another and this changed everything. Their marriage was as real as any and soon he determined it was time they got home. His commission was up and he didn't want her staying in the line of fire any longer. When they returned home she was afraid to tell anyone, even her mother. Their return had raised questions for both of them, do they call it quits or stay the course; live together or apart? Together they made the decisions and over many talks, much love making and true confessions they made the leap. There she stood at her 25th birthday with the usual suspects, family friends and would be suiters. He could not anticipate the next part of her charming little speech; it would surprise all of them to say the least. Rory raised her hand once again gaining control of the group and moved back to the microphone.

"...Finally Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, I am so very blessed to be here and probably would not be if it weren't for a very special man. You all know him as Tristan's best friend and Logan's sidekick, I am proud to introduce you all to him today as my husband, please raise your glass to Colin Stevens."

The room stood quiet and stunned murmurs swept through the crowd as he climbed the stage to stand beside her and she turned into his warm embrace. She took a moment then whispered to him.

"I guess I have a follow up to my Pulitzer story now right?" She giggled, she returned to the microphone and began, "As you all are aware Tristan Dugray was my escort in the field and he introduced me to his Captain C. Stevens, as it turned out I knew him from Yale, only I knew him as Colin McCrea as many of you do. He bravely signed up using his mother's maiden name. When the charges came down he did the only thing he could to protect me from their laws, he married me and with that my whole life changed for that I am eternally grateful. He is my hero in many more ways than one."She stepped down from the podium took his hand and waved to the band. The music began and they danced for the first time as Man and Wife.

 _Her mind was adrift to the first time she had found either of them. She was in a field hospital interviewing the wounded before they were to be transported home or at least to a safer hospital for treatment. She looked over when she heard a familiar voice and swooned. She seriously swooned like a character from a Victorian novel, had he not seen her losing balance she would have hit the floor instead of his arms. He had always dreamed of her falling at his feet, but this was worrisome. She was dehydrated and she distantly heard someone calling out orders for an IV and felt herself being carried to a cot her protective vest being removed and clothing loosened. Someone took a cool cloth and wiped her face, neck and arms. Although she could somewhat hear and feel she felt distant, like she was dreaming. When she woke and passed the tests the Dr. performed he was there, Tristan Dugray was sitting by the cot as if it was an everyday occurrence to be by her bed when she awoke._

 _"Welcome back Mary, I can't believe you finally fell at my feet, but it had to be a medical emergency. When did you last have a drink, you know this is the desert right?" Tristan teased her good humoredly._

 _"Well if the coffee here didn't suck so badly I would drink more, but since it is a step above sludge I usually just go without." She pouted._

 _"Mary, I thought your name was Rory, aren't you the reporter Rory Gilmore?" The Dr asked somewhat perplexed._

 _Tristan and Rory both laughed, "This chucklehead started calling me Mary back in high school and I guess he just forgets my real name all together." Rory explained while Tristan nodded._

 _"OK, then since you two are pals, Dugray take her to see Stevens he heard about her fainting spell and wants to see her personally before she can continue. I don't know how you do stateside girl but you certainly have a lot of brass jingling for you here." The older man gave her a wink and chucked as he walked away._

 _Tristan escorted her to the base office and asked if Steven's was in and they were directed to his office. Imagine her surprise when the man behind the desk was none other than Colin McCrea, she dashed around the desk and launched herself at him. Tristan was in shock that she knew him and more so at the reception she gave him._

 _"Colin", she slapped his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek,"What the heck are you doing here? Last I heard you were bound for Harvard Law?"_

 _So it began 3 of the Hartford elite paling around in a war zone, who would have thought it?_

"Rory", Colin reached into her reverie, "Where are you babe?"

"Oh, sorry,"she looked at him contrite, "I was just remembering when I first saw you. Do you remember? You were in charge of the base I was covering. Was that fate or did you specifically request I be in your care?"

"My, look who is all full of herself," I had no idea you were the reporter until a week before your arrival when your paperwork came through for my approval. I looked and saw Gilmore, Lorelai and thought it can't be your mother she runs and Inn so it must be you. I couldn't believe the paper was sending a woman into a war zone and that the woman was you gave me pause. Then I remembered your spunk and I thought if I don't take her someone else will and if anything happens I will never forgive myself." He nestled her to him, and she knew he remembered too well.

Logan stood on the sideline that was supposed to be them. It was supposed to be her in his arms, how did Colin do it. They say trouble makes strange bedfellows and he guesses they weren't kidding. Finn comes over to him.

"Did you know about them mate? They look good together, comfortable. I am surprised the last I heard from him he said he was going to law school and she was supposed to be in DC working for the press corps. Strange how things happen." He babbled.

"Not a clue from either of them, and you would think Tristan would have been kind enough to pass this along. I look like this is news to everyone; just look at Lorelai, she looks stricken and Emily could spit nails." Logan said as his eyes skimmed the unbelieving crowd.

Tristan walked up to the dancing pair and tapped Colin's shoulder to cut in. The men exchanged places and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Mar, that's one way to bring the house down." He chuckled.

"You know me, wow 'em and leave 'em wanting more." She smirked at him. "Any news you'd like to share, how happy is Sarah to have you home?"

"She is over the moon and I suspect you already know we are expecting. She tells you everything." He twirled her away and brought her back again.

"You did well with her, she is a smart cookie and I better never hear you don't let her know how special she is on the daily." She teased, "She missed you so much and you barely took time to write even when I offered my laptop so you could Skype, you didn't. I'm glad you are happy though."

Her father approached the pair and cut into the dance, "So kiddo, you went and got hitched huh? Your mom is about to pop a vein. How could you spring it like this? How long, when?"

Rory smiled at his inquisition, "Actually it's been 10 months, and it was blessed by an Army Chaplain. About 2 months after I arrived on base rumors started spreading that I was compromising the missions because I was a target for being indecent. Colin stepped in and married me, at first we acted as if it was a front, soon we knew it wasn't. When we got back we decided to stay the course and that encouraged the announcement tonight. I love him dad, and he loves me, it may not be what was expected but it's all I want and more. Happy?"

"Over the moon." He kissed her head and they walked off the floor where he returned her to her waiting spouse.

"How goes the war?" She whispered to him.

"So far no approach, reproach or even a glimmer. Not what I expected at all. Finn and Logan have been conspiratory, Emily looks like she could kill me and your mom, and well she just looks sad. Maybe we should start with her?"

The couple eased through the crowd accepting pats on the shoulder, hugs and congratulations.

"Hi Mom, I'd like to formally introduce you to your son-in-law Colin Stevens-McCrea. He saved my bacon and stole my heart." She leaned in and offered her mom a hug then nudged Colin who raised his hand to shake hers. Lorelai pulled him into her embrace surprising them and any onlookers.

"Thank you, and welcome to the family, Richie will be excited to have a real soldier as a brother. You brought her home, in one piece and you protected her in more than one way, I can't be mad. Plus look at her she is glowing; do you have anymore news Lucy?" She gave Rory the once over stopping at her belly pointedly.

"Not yet mom, we just got back and I was extra cautious over there. I really didn't want to risk another life, mine was bad enough." She beamed at her mother. "We better head over to Grandma and Grandpa." The women exchanged hugs and they made their way over, as luck would have it Colin's parents had taken it upon themselves to make introductions.

The pair introduced themselves to those assembled and accepted handshakes and hugs. They briefly went over their union and allowed Emily to convince them to have a proper reception and vow renewal. They had suspected they would be railroaded after all this should have been _**the**_ wedding of the year. Colin's mom of the hour was enthusiastic to assist Emily, she had heard that no one could do it better and hoped to garner some tips. They chatted a few more minutes than excused themselves to meet with Logan and Finn who had now been joined by others from their days at Yale. Logan stepped forward and embraced the pair.

"Well Ace, I can't believe it, you and McCrea. Colin, how in the world did you wind up in the sandbox?" He waited expectantly.

"In Omnia – right, I saw what was happening and I took action. Lucky I did too or who knows who would have saved our girl. Reporter girl here is a hell of a daredevil and the things she did to get the story still give me chills. We are home now, for good and she is grounded." He said pulling her to his side and kissing her head.

"Hey, I resemble that remark, and you can't ground me, I actually got an excellent offer to stay stateside and decided I was going to hang up my flack jacket all on my own." She wrapped both arms around his middle with affection.

"What brought you home, since you were having so much fun?" Stephanie inquired joining in making light of the seriousness of what she had accomplished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the new anchor for NBC Connecticut. She actually turned down the Times they wanted to keep her moving and she wants to settle down but keep reporting the news it really is the best of both worlds." Colin supplied and Rory blushed.

"What about you mate, planning on retiring and letting the little missus take care of you?" Finn teased.

"Nope, he will be pairing up with our buddy Tristan working with the Wounded Warrior project, he has been offered a seat on the board, but he will be working other projects as well." Rory happily supplied.

The group chatted until cake was served and the evening was brought to a happy ending.

*End*


End file.
